


[Tubbo] to [DreamWasTaken]

by hawhyeyeeye



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Letters, Other, Roleplay, mm gambling /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawhyeyeeye/pseuds/hawhyeyeeye
Summary: tubbo writes a letterortubbo plans a deal to get a role in the greater smp, what will happen?--twitter: @ _POGTOPIA
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 3





	[Tubbo] to [DreamWasTaken]

[Tubbo] to [DreamWasTaken]

2nd August 2013

To Dream,

Please excuse any of this, for i have no clue why i’m writing this, and i know you’ll never get to reading it but here we go.

Let's make a deal? Of course, you’ll get what you would want ( example. two of the discs ) while I get what i want back ( or, a role in the Greater SMP. )

Why? You may ask. Why did you straightforwardly just get to the point? Why are you doing this? Don’t you have Tommy & Wilbur?

Yea, i do, but they don’t give a living shit about me and anything i make they say its theres’. And why did I get to the point quickly? Well, I had no idea what else to write and eventually i knew i would have to get to the point somehow, so i just did. And I know its a horrible way to start a letter but why not?

If you read this in time, meet me on the 9th of August

Sincerely,

Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> idk lol its very short but i found a template and i decided to use what u have since i have no idea how to write emails that are like proper letters so this is how ive learned
> 
> might update in the future lolol


End file.
